Social media applications may allow users to transfer money from one account to another. In one example, a user may wish to transfer funds to another user, such as to a friend to help pay for a meal. These social media applications may include applications executed on a user computing device, such as a smart phone, a smart pad, a smart watch, a desktop or laptop computer, a smart television or another Internet of Things (IOTs) device, or the like. Some social media applications with the capability to transfer money require several back and forth messages to authenticate the transaction. For example, the sending user may initiate a transaction to transfer funds to a receiving user, and the receiving user may be required to acknowledge the transaction by enter a code or a password for the funds transfer to occur.